Silver Among Bronze
by Wolfsinger877
Summary: What would happen if a silver dragon was born? How will the wyrs react when a silver dragon hatches he same time as the newest and largest Queen? This is the story of the Queen's rider and the Silver's, the struggles she has to watch him go through as well as the deadliest turn of Thread that is on its way. Please read and review, this is my first fanfiction. I OWN NOTHING BUT OC's
1. Chapter 1: The Hatching

It was bright, and hot, very hot to the point of almost being unbearable. The Hatching Grounds were in the remnants of the core of a volcano, the rest of the weyr made up the rest. The heat of the Grounds as well as nervousness made the candidates sweat, water droplets ran down the faces and backs of the humans standing and waiting. But it was worth it for the forty five of the eighty five who stood there, the traditional dress of candidates on our backs. There were fifteen girls and seventy boys, ages ranging from fifteen to twenty five.

Ramoth had a large clutch this turn, and F'lar was happy, they were in need of more Riders. There was one queen egg, it was larger than any egg that has been laid in the history of Pern. Lessa was slightly annoyed that a queen was going to be bigger than her Ramoth, but that was evolution. All the eggs were bigger than normal and that was seen as a bitter sweet thing. A larger egg meant larger dragons which meant better fighters, but it also meant that the Threadfall would be horrible that turn.

Ramoth was crouching slightly over her clutch, watching the candidates with wary eyes. She knew what was happening, but instinct still stopped her from being calm. The humming of the adults that lined the rim of the arena grew louder, show time.

There was a large cracking sound off to the left and a crack appeared in one of the smaller eggs. After a second, a green dragon popped out, laying with egg slime on her, but she quickly stood and sniffed around, her wings were slightly out stretched to help the tottering baby balance. Looking around she seemed to analyze every candidate's soul, though it was never sure, to find her Rider. Finding The One, she rushed over to him. A smile spread over the boy's face as they locked eyes and he communicated with his dragon.

All attention was turned back to the rest of the clutch, my heart pounded as one by one the eggs hatched and dragons and riders impressed. Yet the Queen stayed still, as if waiting for something. I look over at my friend, he too was chosen and was standing a few feet away, watching a bronze with hope, hope that died as the large male impressed on another. "It'll be okay" she said softly "there is one more, don't worry."

Rhylin smiled slightly "Ya, I hope so" he said. "Don't worry, you'll be Rhy'n yet!" I say slightly louder drawing a grin from him "Thanks Myla" he said, his blue eyes shining with hope. At this point the Impressed were over to one side, watching the remaining. There was two eggs left, the Queen and the non-Queen. There was a cracking sound from the latter and a crack appeared, the remaining males leaned forward, including Rhylin.

An odd thing occurred at that moment the Queen started to hatch. At the same time both eggs broke open and out poured a large queen and a slightly smaller Silver. A gasp went through the crowd as the silver stood and entwined tails with the queen before walking unsteadily over to the male candidates.


	2. Chapter 2: Impression

**A/N Thank you to all! I was surprised by the amount of views (As said in reviews) and will work harder to make the next chapters better. I didn't put this in the description since I ran out of room but, this is a semi-non-cannon fic since there is a silver dragon, but I will try to keep it as cannon as I possibly can. I own nothing but the oc's everything else belongs to the McCaffery's.**

Rhylin

I watch as a silver dragon comes out of the last egg. '_This is it, if I don't get picked and Myla does then I won't be able to keep my promise to Myla.' _

When we were younger, Myla and I made a promise when we were at the Benden Hold.

"_**Hey Rhylin, we should promise to become Dragon Riders" Myla said "It'll be fun and we would be able to ride such magnificent creatures!" she continued as she rubbed the little green fire-lizard that sat on her thin shoulder.**_

"_**I don't think that's a good idea, then we will always have to be in danger" I reply, my voice still the high pitch of a ten year old. Going back to the picking of weeds I look up again at the sound of laughing.**_

_**Myla was a slim girl, she has shoulder length curly brown hair that is always messy and in her emerald green eyes half of the time, and stuck up in odd places the other. She was my best friend, the only friend. I was a chubby kid, always had my hands on a sweet that kept my white skin stained with some type of jelly or sugar. I had dirty blonde hair was a shaggy cut that wasn't quite short, but wasn't long, but more in the middle and couldn't decide. It was pencil strait and had rugged layers, giving it the appearance of a mop. **_

"_**You are so cautious Rhylin! Why can't you be more fun and adventurous?" Myla asked with a smile. Picking up some of the soil, she made it into a ball and smirked at me, her emerald eyes shining with mischief. **_

"_**Don't you dare Makayla Dermine!" I said with a warning tone, using her rarely used full name that only her grandmother used. "I swear if you do-" **_

"_**Do what? Tell? Common Rhylin you know better" Myla said as she threw the ball of dark soil at me, hitting my face. We played like this until we were yelled at to get back to work. **_

_**Laughing I say, "Okay, I promise that we will become dragon Riders." **_

_I can't break that promise, no, this dragon is mine! _I think as the oddly proportioned dragonet hobbled unsteadily towards them. Stopping, the baby tilted its head as if it had heard then turned and looked at him, HIM! Making a sound, the dragonet raced towards him, stepping on and biting the other male candidates who tried to stop it. With a leap that was oddly coordinated, the silver tackled me and said "Rhy'n! I know you, you are Rhy'n! I'm Marath!"

A smile spread across my face and I say "Marath." Squeaking the shimmering silver looked up, watching the Queen. "She is mine" was all I got, that and confusion.

Myla

I watch as the silver plows over candidates, even bites one. _Ouch, that has to hurt. _

I smile in elation as the Silver tackles Rhylin and they seem to be communicating.

_Looks like you kept your end of the bargain _I say to him mentally, knowing he can't hear me. I have completely forgot about the Queen that had hatched with the Silver, she was unimportant at the moment, what was important was that Rhylin, shy used to be chubby Rhylin, Impressed with not only a dragon, but a Silver!

I'm not sure why a Silver hatched, I don't even know why Ruth hatched aside from the fact that Lord Jaxom had literally cut the white from the egg. But this was different, much different, the Silver had not only hatched by itself, it wasn't half grown and small like Ruth.

Looking around, my eyes widen in shock as I feel a long tail curl around my waist. Looking down I meet the most beautiful golden eyes, they seemed to sparkle with unknown light.

"_Hello Myla, I'm Farth" _I hear this in my mind, my MIND! I am so in shock that I can't even speak.

Slowly I feel an ear to ear grin spread across my face, I had a dragon! And not any green or blue, but a Queen! "Hello Farth" I say, my voice crooning to the not so little baby.

**Oh, just so you know, the Thread obviously hasn't gone away, but Jaxom **_**did**_** impress Ruth. Please read and respond and thank you all for your readings. I love that this is not only is the US but in the UK, Mali, New Zealand, and so many other places I LOVE IT! *screams in excitement* Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this will be the last one of the year, but don't worry! I will have more. Thank you to those who explained things and gave feedback. I am not sure if Marath will be a sport, haven't planed that far ahead sorry. Okay so yet again I own nothing but the oc's everything else belongs to the McCaffery's (McCafferys'? not sure how to put that, but I think I did it right the first time…McCafferys? Ugh I don't know)**

I walk down the hall to get Marath some meat. _**Hurry please, I feel like my insides are about to cave.**_ I hear in my head and shake it, _**you aren't going to die in the next five minutes, learn patience.**_ I reply with annoyance. I turn the corner and sigh, it has been a couple of months since the Hatching and I have been bugged nonstop since. "_How do you feel getting a sport?" "How did you impress such a cool dragon?" _were two of the many questions other riders asked, the one he hated and seemed to get the most was "_Will he be big enough to fly Farth? He seems to have claimed her and he is bigger than our bronzes, but that can stop you know"_ It annoyed me to no end, and it was about to start up again.

"Hey look! It's Rhy'n, the Silver Rider!" called a green rider as she spotted me.

_Oh great_ I think and get a soothing response from Marath. The others look and I walk by, pretending not to hear or see them.

"So, you get a sport and now you think you are too good for us huh?" Ke'h said as he stepped in front of me.

Ke'h was a large blonde guy from Bendan Hold. He was about my height, 6'2 and we had the same blonde hair but where my eyes were blue, his were a muddy brown. And as he crossed his arms, I remembered another thing that was different. Whereas my muscles were smooth and hidden, his are bulky and well defined.

"I didn't say that Ke'h" I said trying to step around him.

"Din't have to, your silence and posture said it all" he responded.

This is why I didn't like him, he never listened. "Well if my silence is taken as 'me being too good for you' then why do you leave Ky'e alone? Harth is bigger than your Urth, yet you pick on me" I say, getting annoyed, and Marath's calming signals were not helping.

A commotion from behind brought both Rider's attention and they saw that F'lar was coming over to them, he didn't look happy.

"Got to go" Ke'h said and slipped away.

I sighed and turned to face my Wyerleader.

"Can I help you sir?" I ask and F'lar shook his head.

"You looked like you could use some help, so I came over" he said and I smiled very grateful to him.

"I did, thank you" I say and turn away.

"Don't let them push you around, that is never how a Wyerleader gets his way." He said and turned away before I could question him on his words.

_**Dying here Rhy'n, my stomach is about to eat me **_I hear and sigh.

I head into the room and see F'lar moving away from Rhylin.

_**Rhy'n now Myla, Rhy'n**_ Farth said in my head.

Right, I had to remember that, he was a dragon rider now.

_**As are you, and I'm hungry**_ I chuckle as I walk over.

"Hello Rhy'n, how are you?" I ask as I come up to him. He looked stressed and not at all his happy self.

Rhy'n looks over and smiles "I'm fine, thanks for asking" He answers as he pulls out meat, handing me some in the process. "How about you? Is life with a queen any less difficult and busy as that of a Silver, or a Bronze?"

I laugh and shake my head "Not at all, she is always whinny and hungry, so hungry." I say as we turn to go back to our dragons.

"Same here, and he complains about, and I quote 'Being so damn itchy that beetles will jealous' though I am not sure what that means." Rhy'n said as they walked.

I laugh and say "I guess beetle get itchy." And hear Farth mentally chuckle.

Their 'caves' were almost right next to each other, Marath had a fit when they originally weren't. He nearly tore the other cave apart, making Rhy'n embarrassed and F'lar as well as the housekeepers pissed. So, they ended up next to each other, and one can be seen in the other's area quite often, now happened to be an exception. As we climbed the stairs, we could see our respective dragons curled in their 'beds' and waiting to be fed and groomed.

"You are so spoiled, did you know that?" I asked Farth and she nodded, not saying anything though since she was busy studying the meat in my hand. "I see, you are using me" I say and turn around, getting an exclamation and a _**Hey! Come back here!**_ From the queen.

I shake my head and act like I'm about to leave "Nope, you are going to have to come and get it yourself." I say and take another step.

I hear skin moving, dried skin of a dragon that is growing, again, and feel a hot breath against my skin. Turning around I say "Good, here" and hold the antelope leg out to her, which she promptly grabs and runs off with.

Not knowing what was happening in the other cave, I walk in and see Marath watching me. "What? I got you your food didn't I?" I asked as I walked up to him. But when I got half way I stopped since he was getting up. _**You are slow Rhy'n, and need to learn to protect yourself, Leader is right, someone can't be there for you all the time. I am not permitted to roam, Mnementh will get angry in I do. **_Marath said taking the meat as he did so and laid back down. "Are you alright Marath?" I ask as I rub his shoulder _**I am fine, just worried.**_ Came his response.

I smile "Don't worry about it Love, I'll be fine." I walk over and start rubbing him down with an oiled cloth, dislodging flakey skin and rubbing moisture back in.

**A/N: So, while I was writing this I tried to look for how they kept their dragons, I remember that they stayed in the caves along the wall of the volcano, but I couldn't remember if the babies stayed alone with their riders or separate. I obviously put separate. I also couldn't find how they fed the dragonets, I made it like there is a community meat pile for the babies, but I'm not sure. Please review and respond. **


End file.
